Vast Allegations
by StripesCO
Summary: After saving a town from a beast, Captain Hook is given a feast in his honor, and a bed slave to enjoy. A slave who had been attempting to rob the town of their most prized possession... AU! Mad-Hook slash!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Before reading be mindful that this an AU slash story about Jefferson (Mad Hatter) & Killian Jones (Hook). I will place up warnings for the following chapters, but I must warn that this story might become very explicit. Enjoy!

* * *

Captain Hook wasn't a bad man. Despite the allegations pointed at him and his faithful crew for raising a black flag, accompanied with infamous skull and crossbones up the ships mast. Or the plundering of vast magical lands, that had brought him great joy and great sorrow.

At the moment he was being proclaimed a hero upon the tiny village he had only earlier that morning been hoping to raid for valuables. It was a title that Hook could only smirk about as the village had brought out various exotic platters of food, and laid it as an offering at the pirate's feet.

His crew had stared hungrily at the amount of food being shared, but they had known better than take without their captain's permission. A quick nod had sent them flocking like starved piranhas upon the platters, while a few openly stared at the beautiful ladies passing around with more food to be shared.

Hook had taken to eating a hearty portion of the indigenous food before leaning back against the massive chair the village had supplied for the hero. Smee glanced carefully at the captain as he took to swallowing a good amount of the personally brewed violet-colored wine, before turning back to his own half-eaten supper and the enjoyable female counterparts that had taken to sitting with him.

He silently prayed that the captain wouldn't make a fool of himself while under the layers of intoxication. He had seen him at his worse countless times when they had first been stuck in Neverland, especially after the first few weeks of Milah's tragic passing. But even after they had finally learnt to escape the dreadful realm, the man had still found ways to wet his whistle. Mostly at the local taverns when they had appeared abroad for brief moments of land-time.

Smee, for some oddly reason or not, had been the only one to guide the captain back to the ship in one piece; preferably without incident.

The other sailors had whispered hurtful derision to him; telling him that it was because his voice was so annoying that the captain had to prove that he was a true man that could get back to his own damn ship, and didn't need to be babied constantly by the red wearing idiot.

Smee had swallowed his hurt upon those words, but had continued to escort the man who had let him live after allowing such heartbreak and mutilation to create a new persona from drunken feats that would garner, sooner or later, notice by the Dark One; should he be in that certain village or realm on those particular evenings.

Hook nodded his head in satisfaction at the flavor of wine upon his tongue, and he winked at the woman refilling his goblet. She blushed like crazy and scuttled away to gossip among her fellow village friends once the captain's glass was refilled.

A large man, taller than the pirate, stood in front of his prized guest and gestured wildly to gain attention from the slowly dazed man, and the rest of the celebrating people.

"In respect for saving us today from that terrify beast, we offer you the rarity of a pleasure slave; perfectly capable of heeding to your every need, Captain."

The man, clearly the leader of the village, snapped in his own language to the fellow warriors next to him, and Hook sat up straighter in the chair as he observed one of the warriors pull on a thickly tied straw rope that was connected to another person's wrists, which caused their arms to be tightly bound behind their back. The warrior snarled as he shoved the culprit forward against the damp mud. Hook blinked as he realized the villager's offer was that of an attractive young man, who knelt upon the ground in front of the captain's chair.

His dark brown hair lay matted against his pale forehead, and the captain gleamed mischievously at the restrained individual. His leather coat was torn in a few places, and his red shirt underneath looked like it needed a good wash, but what really caught the pirate's attention was the cockiness ebbing off of the bound man.

He peered up at the hero and smirked while pretending to be acceptable of the situation at hand. His eyes, however, darted nervously around the village - searching for someone or something.

"And who do I have the honor of bedding tonight?" Hook asked, stepping away from his mock throne and bringing his metal hook underneath the bound man's chin.

"Unfortunately, he's a thief, good Captain," The leader of the village bowed his head disdainfully as Hook pulled his hook away. "He appeared one day trying to rob us of our most prized possession, our crystal sphere, and we confiscated this off his head once we got him safely lock up, where he belongs!" The leader spat the last words down at the captive, before turning his attention to his hero.

He presented a huge floppy top-hat to the pirate, and Hook grabbed it; holding it upon his hook as his eyes took notice of the sharp tension that appeared to shiver up the bound man's spine.

"A well honored gift," Hook muttered, clearly interested in the lad. "I assume I'll be provided some privacy to delve into this appreciative delicacy?"

"Of course," The leader mumbled, "A special room has been set up for you two. One of my men will escort you there, Captain."

Hook's men cawed and cooed at their leader being given special treatment, and he turned cheekily towards them; "Lads, enjoy this evening; for we set sails in the morning!"

A great cheer arose, and one of the crew members brought out his fiddle and began playing a random simple chord featured piece.

Pretty soon the village was coming to life with the sound of happy murmurs and loud jeering music.

* * *

**Comments are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N warnings:** There's kissing & touching in this chapter, but nothing too extreme. Enjoy!

* * *

Once shown where he may partake with his newly acquired gift, Hook had shut the door in the face of the blubbering escort and turned his attention towards the bounded man. His facade was breaking somewhat as he kept glancing from the hat in Hook's hand, and towards the door that the captain was leaning against.

"You can speak now, portal-jumper," The captain stated.

The bound man looked startled and raised his eyes up towards the pirate.

"How did you know?" He asked coyly.

"A man who randomly appears out of nowhere, wearing an unusually big hat while attempting to steal from others, really now Hatter," The captain gave a pointed half glare at the other. "I'm not a fool to the quiet whispers of rumors given about you." Hook tossed the hat aside, watching a deeper smirk grace the other's face.

"Didn't realize that my ability was heard far and wide among these realms; and even by the great and mighty Captain Hook himself," the hatter mocked, giving a low bow in front of the other while his arms were still bound behind his back.

Hook chuckled, bringing the jug of wine he had confiscated from the festival up against his lips; taking a sip while his eyes observed the wary man – taking him all in. Licking his lips appreciatively, Hook stalked across the threshold of the room they were in to place the clay jug upon a decorative wooden nightstand before turning his attention to his intended for the night.

Stealthy and full of pose, he moved quickly enough to corner the hatter against the nearest wall and pressed his hook against the other's throat – teasingly and threateningly. The hatter gasped as the dagger-like accomplice that made up a hand pierced, unintentionally, underneath his heavy Adam's apple.

Silence crept between the two men; broken only by the whimsical drifting of musical notes and laughter from the outside world.

Fire that burned in the supplied oil-lanterns around the room gleamed in the reflection of the hook's polished metal surface, and Hook pressed his hook forward again, feeling the other swallow thickly, before pulling it away and watching with satisfaction as the hatter half sagged against the wall; a deep sigh of relief slipping from his lips.

Hook turned towards the only bed situated within the room – a massive grandeur king-sized bed whose frame was made of deep cherry oak, and equipped with four tall and wooden beams that shot upwards and had a cream-colored piece drapery stretched from post to post, creating a canopy overhead.

A beautifully dyed blue blanket lay stretched over the entirety of the bed's mattress, and upon the blanket were tiny decorative woven pieces of random phrases and pictures; obviously a story from the village's own legend.

Turning away from the bed the pirate smirked as he, once more, took in the new appetite he was hopefully going to breach this fine evening.

Leaning forward with his arms outstretched the captain gave a slight bow, which caused a deep frown to cross the hatter's face.

"We should be properly introduced, mate. My name is Jones; Killian Jones." The captain rose from his bow and peered intensely at the other.

"Oh!" The hatter exclaimed; realizing why the pirate was staring at him so intently. "The name's Jefferson!"

Hook quirked his brow a bit. "Just Jefferson? No last names from your world, pet?"

"None that would match the dignified Captain Jones part, I'm afraid. And I'm a man who has travel far and wide, and seen just as much as any given pirate."

Hook took a step closer towards the hatter, backing the other against the wall again, and letting their chests press together.

"Is that so, lad?"

The hatter squirmed, obviously discomforted by the closeness, and Hook slid his hook underneath the other's chin once more; lifting it up so their eyes could meet.

Stormy-blue met clouded-blue, and Hook took the incentive staring to pull his hook away from the other's flesh and slice through the bounds behind, freeing the hatter's arms.

Jefferson blinked in astonishment, and he smiled somewhat brazenly as Hook heaved heavily as the hatter's hands drew up his front torso; settling where his heart was, while his fingers somewhat stroked the exposed tufts of chest hair. He raised his right hand – his good hand – up to clasp the other's hand, letting it lie flat.

Jefferson stared at their overlapping hands before gazing up and giving a seductive smirk towards the captain.

"The most powerful organ in our bodies, and more so in the given state of desires. Tell me, Hook, has no one touched you like this in a while?"

Hook seemed to growl at the question, and Jefferson was bombarded by rough lips pressing against his own. Sharp stubble scratched his own chin as the pirate pressed him harder against the wall and slid his own leg in-between the hatter's.

The roughness was a bit too much, and Jefferson wretched his face away, panting slightly as Hook patted him down; cupping him somewhat. A gasp tore itself from the hatter's mouth, and he reached down to try and weakly push the pirate's hand off.

This seemed to encourage the captain even more, and he pressed his hand harder against the hatter's arising nether region.

Tiny muffled moans spilled from the hatter's mouth, and Hook smiled as he felt Jefferson beginning to pull his hand towards his leather pants instead of pushing it away. The hatter's hips eagerly began jolting forward a bit as the captain rubbed the palm of his hand up and down the clothed escalating erection.

He leaned forward to capture the other's lips, noting the puffiness that was occurring as he sucked bitterly. A tiny tremor laced up the hatter's side, and Hook pulled his hand away. The groan of discouragement was beautiful to the pirate's ears, and he watched as lust-filled eyes peered at him somewhat tiredly.

"Come now; pet, it's better to finish this upon a well-suited bed." The captain aided the other towards the large framed bed.

The hatter nodded, stopping only at the edge of the bed to remove his large overcoat and to reach over for the jug of wine. He took a sip, pursing his lips together in deep thought before nodding his head in admiration.

"Nice," Jefferson noted, placing the jug back down. "One of their finer wines, I dare say; must've been quite a heroic act to blindside them into giving you some."

Hook scoffed from behind the hatter, "Let's not be jealous, Jeff." The pirate's voice ghosted against the other's ear, causing the man to spin around in a bit of panic and frown at the nickname.

"My name's Jefferson, not Jeff!" He snapped irately.

The hook pressed warningly against the other's cheek before sliding down and hooking upon the red cravat. Purposely he dragged it down, reaching up with his other hand to untie it so it tumbled to the floor. Pale skin shone through, and Hook leaned forward to press a tiny kiss to the exposed collarbone before pulling away and staring intently at the other.

"Strip, pet," He demanded, already working on removing his own boots and leather trousers.

* * *

**Comments are appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N warnings:** This chapter is **very explicit**! I'm not joking - in fact just to make sure you understand I'm putting it in capital letters: **VERY EXPLICIT**!

* * *

They lay against the bed, fully exposed and erected, with Hook leaning against his left elbow. His metal hook dug against the sheet fabrics, and he peered down at the hatter from his slanted position.

Their skin tones clashed in contrast, and Jefferson gulped at being laid so openly bared. Hook, however, didn't seem too fazed in his stark nudity; and he trailed a finger down the hatter's throat towards his chest, where he began stroking the smooth strong muscles a bit; circling around the man's nipples.

Jefferson shivered as the other moved his hand back up and stroked almost lovingly from his chin, down his neck, and back up again. It was a repeated motion that caused the hatter to whimper a bit as Hook leaned towards him, whispering against his ear, "Ever been with another lad, love?"

Hatter shook his head. "No," He breathed, his toes curling as Hook leaned over-top of him to press their lips together almost feverishly. A tongue swiped at his bottom lip, and Jefferson's own tongue peeked out, possibly to wet his chapped lips, but nevertheless side-swiping the other's tongue; which managed to open his mouth in shock.

Hook smirked as he pulled his mouth away, licking from the hatter's lips down to the side of his face; nestling his own face in the crook of the panting man's neck, while still pressing sloppy kisses at the flesh he found there.

He had managed to pull himself completely on top of the hatter, and he watched in pure fascination as Jefferson's hands snuck up around his neck, his fingers slipping through the strands of hair that covered the back of the pirate's head.

Their soft bellies met as Hook lowered himself down upon the hatter, his metal hook pointed almost dangerously at the hatter's head, and Jefferson moaned at the sensation; digging his fingers even more greedily into the pirate's hair, while shivering as he felt the scratchy bristles of a beard nuzzling under his chin and teeth nibbling at the side of his neck.

Hook lifted his head up from his spot against the hatter's throat and looked down upon the unruly man. His hair was tangled and it flopped a bit against his forehead, and he twisted his head upon the offered pillows.

His blue eyes snapped open and he stared up at the pirate; his hands letting go of their tight lock around the other's neck to begin their trail up the man's chest.

Jefferson hummed as his fingers stroked through the soft dark coarse strands of chest hair. Hook must have appreciated the domestic caressing as he gave soft sighs of pleasure, and the hatter could feel something stir and tighten down below.

Slowly Hook moved away from Jefferson's prying fingertips, and moved his head down the hatter's body, leaving slightly wet kisses upon every inch of skin his mouth came across.

Jefferson jolted momentarily as the captain's tongue daringly dipped into his navel before creating a wet mess through the tiny curls of dark pubic hair that began to trail downwards.

The hatter squirmed suddenly – knowing where the pirate was headed, and his knees bent upwards; knocking the captain in the head.

Hook half-glared up from between Jefferson's parted legs, and gently pushed, with both his good hand and the back of his hook, the hatter's thighs so they fell open against the bed's comforter.

Jefferson cringed a bit, squeezing his eyes closed as he felt the slight puffs of air against his burning erection.

Hook paused and looked up at the hatter.

"Relax, love," He ordered softly.

The hatter tried to, but nothing could stop his hips from moving upwards as Hook took all of him into his mouth. The mustache and beard tickled the sides of the heated head, and the pirate grinned to himself as he let his tongue lap up the leaking pre-cum streaks.

Jefferson cried out, different worldly curses escaping him as his hips moved of their own accord.

Warm wetness and a devious tongue wrapped around his shaft, and Jefferson screamed even louder. His head brushed back against the lush pillows while his hands grip tightly to the bed sheets, his toes curling and tensing a bit.

His hips rose off the bed for split second, and his head tilted backwards as an honest open cry overtook his senses. Hook merely swallowed the ejaculation before pulling his mouth away and rising from the bed to take another gulp from the provided wine.

"Christ," The hatter heaved, rising up on his elbows and gazing at the pirate who merely winked seductively at him.

Fighting the impulse to smash the wine out of the modest man's hand, Jefferson beckoned the other over towards the side of the bed.

Hook obliged.

_It's better to let the portal-jumper think he has some power tonight_. He thought.

Jefferson, however, took the pirate by surprise as he flipped from the position of on his back to his stomach before, just as quickly, he was lifting himself up; so he was now sitting in a kneeling position on the bed. Before the other could remark on how fast he moved, Jefferson had bent down to take all of Hook into his mouth.

His tongue dipped and swirled around the captain's head, and Hook groaned in encouragement. He had placed the wine down on the wooden stand and was running his right hand through the hatter's matted hair; gripping it tight and shoving the other's face closer against his crotch, knowing fully well that the hatter was taking more of him in.

"That's it, pet," Hook half groaned, letting go of his treacherous hold and reached back for the wine jug again. "Suck!"

Jefferson rolled his eyes at the command, but continued to pull his cheeks inwardly and swirl his tongue up and down. The pulsing organ hit the roof of his mouth in what he assumed was pure excitement, and as he pulled his head and mouth back a bit, trying to gain some leverage of air, cool liquid that came out of seemly nowhere hit him precisely on the crown of his head.

He choked in bewilderment and felt the liquid pour in lazy streaks down his face and back. He pulled his mouth completely away from the other's unhindered cock, and spat out tiny droplets of sweet wine and a little bit of pre-cum.

"What the hel-"The hatter's baffled discouragement was silenced abruptly at the mouth descending rapidly upon his own.

Just as quickly as the mouth had become attached to the other it was gone, and Jefferson found himself stretched out on his right side, and the infamous pirate pressing up behind him.

Gingerly, Hook nibbled at the back of the hatter's neck while angling himself up and against Jefferson's quivering entrance.

There was no such thing as preparation in Hook's opinion – unless of course in involved a lass or two – the pain would soon give way to pleasure. As was with the given situation Hook could only grunt as he guided himself into the other and heard the man scream. Whether it was in pain or pleasure, the pirate didn't know nor did he really care as delicious tightness instantly clamped down upon his aching cock.

Hook pulled the hatter's hips backwards and kissed underneath his left ear. He had stilled his own hips movement, and took the spared moments to try and loosen the hatter's body a bit. His metal hook dragged cautiously down against the hatter's chest, igniting flitting sparks of pleasure even more.

Hook's kisses left the hatter's left earlobe and trailed downwards, teeth biting tenderly into the folds of sweaty flesh, while Jefferson could feel a shiver lacing through his back. His body slightly arched up in pleasure, his back falling flat against the pirate's chest.

Hook pushed his face closer to the back of the hatter's head as he could, and ran his nose into the curls of hair.

His cock twitched restlessly inside of the other's body, and the pirate was startled out of his deeply immense inhaling of the other's hair – the spicy-like scent that seem to radiated from the hatter himself tickled into his nostrils – by warm hands stroking his left bicep that was wrapped around his intended's chest.

He lifted his head from its cushioned placement of being perched on top the hatter's left shoulder to gaze at his companion's face.

Jefferson met his gaze; his body internally squeezing a bit as he lifted, unintentionally, his bum up and down, and he subsequently began rotating somewhat against the pirate's lap. Hook groaned at the sensation and felt himself unconsciously slip out only to slam full frontal back into the hatter.

Jefferson yelped at the sensation, and felt the rhythm of pulsing hips that were constantly pressing up against him begin to speed up even more.

A leg crossed over his left thigh and a mouth pressed wetly, openly, against his collarbone. The spacious bed began to sway and squeak under the rutting position, and Jefferson felt his mouth fall open as quivers of pleasure trembled throughout his body.

"K-Killian," The name was spoken in such a dire combined exclamation of joy and thanks, which for a moment almost complimented that of his dear parted Milah. It had Hook blinking his eyes open fiercely as he felt a hand reach behind to cradle his head.

Jefferson twisted his head back and angled it upwards to press a small chaste kiss to the corner of the pirate's lips.

Jefferson pulled away as he felt Hook press harder into his body, and he trailed his own right hand down to wrap around his aching cock.

He cupped it, pulling it up and twirling the head between his forefinger, middle finger, and thumb. A spasm shook through him as his thumb pressed over the tip of the head, causing his self to quake in pleasure, and cry out thickly while translucent whiteness soon covered his upper stomach and chest.

Behind him Hook's teeth had torn against the side of his neck; bringing a terrifying sensation that was only amplified by the pirate's loud cry while his own organ exploded within him.

Blood gushed down the hatter's neck, running in sloppy streaks and Hook felt himself still trembling in the aftershocks of his immense orgasm.

He licked tenderly at the intrusion mark he had inflicted upon the other's skin, and gently pulled out. Jefferson whined, and instantly turned around to admire the other; hissing a bit in discomfort as his bum changed drastic position.

He ran his fingers through the dark chest hair that was dripping with sweat before cheekily laying back against the bed frame and rolling his eyes somewhat dramatically.

"Oh Captain," He evenly mocked gracefully. "You know how to woo your bed partners alright."

Hook snorted, but admiration was in his eyes as he pulled the hatter's face up against his own.

His mouth plundered the other's, and Hook drew Jefferson into his arms; circling his metal hook to lie dangerously against the man's heart.

His eyes drooped a bit, but snapped open in irritation as the hatter hissed at him, "Don't go to sleep!"

"I prefer to be fully rested before I set sails in the morning, pet."

"I won't be here in the morning, Captain," Jefferson argued.

"I know you won't, but for the moment you should at least wait till the rest of the village is asleep before stealing their jewel and disappearing through your hat, portal-jumper."

The corners of Jefferson's mouth twitched upwards, and he snuggled suddenly against the pirate; resting his head underneath the other's chin.

"I do believe we could have had a great partnership together, Killian Jones," He whispered.

"Of that I have no doubt; you mad-man, Jefferson," Hook replied, feeling himself fall into a feat of dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Comments are appreciated!**


	4. Epilogue

**A/N: **Ending!

* * *

Regina scoffed at being yelled at by Rumpelstiltskin and then tossed aside as if she wasn't his protege for the grand entrance of the man with an enormous top hat. He had seemly appeared out of nowhere, and he pursed his lips together in deep thought before looking nervously from the young, and somewhat, seething queen to the scaly one who had requested his services.

"Busy, should I-"

"No, no. Nothing important going on here," Rumpelstiltskin interrupted, ignoring the angry huff being directed his way.

Giving a somewhat dramatic sigh himself, Jefferson pulled a shiny orb out of his coat pocket. He handed it towards the Dark One while declaring, "I got what you wanted."

Rumpelstiltskin hummed with delight as he idolized the crystal ball before glancing up at the portal-jumper disdainfully.

"What about the slippers?"

Jefferson lifted his head from where it had been angled downwards, looking at some random artifacts the other man had probably taken as price for his magical services; the crystal orb slipping about restlessly in his grasp.

"Couldn't find them; guess they weren't in that land. They've probably already been moved to another land, but if you come with me in my hat, I'm sure we can find which realm they've landed in."

"I doubt they're in any magical realm now, and I needed them to help me get to a land without magic."

Jefferson scrunched his nose up a bit. "Why would anyone want that?" He asked.

"My business," Rumpelstiltskin snapped irately.

Jefferson sighed even more heavily, and shoved his right hand forward, with the orb sealed tightly against his palms, his fingers curled around it tightly, towards the Dark One.

His cravat rubbed against the bruised patch of skin that had been ripped away mere hours ago by the infamous Captain Hook, and the hatter hissed somewhat in discomfort while both Rumpelstiltskin and Regina glanced at him suspiciously.

"Look," He began softly, "Do you want the ball or not?"

Rumpelstiltskin sighed as well. "Yes," He decided, before waving the other away. "Help yourself to as much gold as you deem appropriate."

* * *

**Comments are appreciated! **


End file.
